


How The Antichrist Stole Christmas

by SilverCoins



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Christmas parody, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCoins/pseuds/SilverCoins
Summary: What better way to start world domination then by stealing a holiday. Michael certainly thinks so.





	How The Antichrist Stole Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Now this story is all in good fun. It by no means should be taken seriously. It gets absolutely ridiculous and cheesy at times but it's all for the sake of dark humor. I've taken tropes and lines from Christmas movies, especially How The Grinch Stole Christmas and Nightmare Before Christmas. I hope you enjoy reading the story because what better way to start the holidays than our favorite Antichrist, am I right?

Christmas was a national holiday celebrated around the world. People all over the country spent all their time buying presents for their loved ones and decorating their houses with glee. Not only was Christmas a celebrated holiday about giving and receiving, but it was also how Jesus Christ was born.

Just knowing the Lord of goodness and holy born on Christmas Day, gave everyone a sense of hope and happiness in the world.

All except one.

Michael Langdon was otherwise known as the Antichrist.

Langdon was a mean one with a hole in his heart, a brain full of spiders and a soul filled with garlic. He’s a monster, that Langdon.

The king of sinful sots was jealous of the holiday. No one was celebrating his birthday. In fact, most people dreaded his birthday.

No one celebrated, no one wanted to give him gifts, even when he was living with grandmother Constance, she never liked celebrating his birthday. She always got drunk and smoke a lot on his birthday then she did on any other holiday. She wouldn’t invite any of the kids to his parties, believing he would hurt them. She couldn’t bake for shit; his cake would literally deflate before his eyes. Not to mention all his presents were filled with bible books and clothes from the GAP store. It was her way of trying to convert him. She never accepted who he was – who he _is_ meant to be.

Michael groaned in agony. This day was just bringing back bad memories. Instead of plotting to rule the world, he’s all alone in his room at Hawthorne’s. Some might say he was being melodramatic since he was under the covers of his bed blasting Evanescence from his phone. But he didn’t care. This whole month he’s been miserable. Everyone seemed to celebrate Christmas, even the warlocks.

Right now, Behold and John were arguing over the guest list of their Christmas party, Baldwin was singing offkey to Christmas carols while Ariel was already drunk off eggnog, and the rest of the academy boys were happily decorating for the party.

It made Michael sick.

Michael can’t say he was ever happy on Christmas not even with Ms. Mead. He only celebrated one year with her but one year was enough. She, of course, doesn’t celebrate Christmas which he was grateful for, instead, she worshiped a god named Krampus.

Krampus was basically Santa’s evil brother. He ate bad children and took them to hell.

Now Krampus doesn’t seem like a guy Michael would dislike. If he was real, he would gladly welcome him to hell to join his father. But that was the point, Michael knew for certain that Krampus wasn’t real and Ms. Mead was worshiping a false god.

That brought him to a bad mood that night they celebrated on Christmas Eve. Ms. Mead proceeded to celebrate by getting blackout drunk while insisting on driving them to a parade filled with evil looking Santa Claus’s. Then passed out on a roof of a bell tower. How she managed to do that, he’ll never know.

He wished by that time he knew the full extent of his powers, otherwise, he wouldn’t have spent the rest of the night physically and mentally trying to get her off the roof and drag her back to the car. The next morning, she brought him a gift. It was another human heart…Which is thoughtful…However, sometimes a guy just needs a new pair of shoes or some video games.

He rolled his eyes and turned the volume of the music louder hoping it would blast his eardrums. Unfortunately, his powers were able to sense someone about to knock. With a sigh, he transported himself to the door. Quickly, he opened it so he wouldn’t have to hear the knock.

Behold stood awkwardly with one hand raised in a fist before quickly putting it behind his back. Politely but sternly he nodded towards Michael, “Why are you not with the rest of the boys?”

Michael tried not to roll his eyes. After all, it’s better to be on the warlocks’ side than against them. Still, he was in a bad mood and although Behold wasn’t as rude as John, he wasn’t afraid to nag him.

“I’m not feeling well.”

One of Behold’s eyebrow’s lifted as he crossed his arms, “Oh really.” It wasn’t a question as he began to tap impatiently making Michael’s irritation grow.

“Well, you don’t look sick.” Behold still continued tapping expecting a response.

It took a lot of willpower to deny the urge to strangle him but Michael was able to find the strength.

“Is it mandatory for me to decorate?”

At that Behold sighed, ceasing his annoying tapping. Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

“No,” Behold muttered, “But we need all the help we can get if we want Santa to come to our party this year.”

At that, Michael froze, “Santa? As in Santa Claus?”

Behold sputtered for a bit until he sighed again understanding Michael’s confusion. “Oh, that’s right, you’re still a new warlock. Yes, well Santa Claus is real. He is one of the best warlocks in our history.”

Michael froze uncertain of not knowing what to say or out of shock. Maybe a little bit of both. Behold seemed aware of this, slightly smirking. “Well, you see, a long time ago. Santa used to be a student at Hawthorne’s, one of the brightest. He had the potential to be the alpha, unfortunately, he failed the seven wonders.”

Michael scoffed, knowing full well he is the only one that can pass the test without even blinking. At that Behold smirk widen and his eyebrow’s lifted. Michael resume looking inattentive in hopes Behold wouldn’t start his insufferable tapping again.

Once he noticed he caught Michael’s full attention Behold smiled, continuing his story. “Now I don’t know if it was just the shame or boredom but he left and completely isolated himself up in the North Pole. But lucky for him, he started a magical toy empire that has taken over the country for centuries.” Behold smiled dropped as he gritted his teeth trying to disguise his distaste by suddenly paying close attention to his fingernails. “He only visits on the morning of Christmas Eve. However, for the last century, he has only gone to the witch’s coven just because they have a whole table filled with desserts made from scratch. Honestly, talk about _brotherhood_.”

Michael tried not to roll his eyes. He can never quite understand the hatred between the witches and the warlocks. If it wasn’t for their heated feud, he honestly would love to have them both join his army of mass destruction. However, they just have to drag Michael into the middle of it. Oh well, fewer people with magical abilities, the better the chances of Michael’s rule on world domination.

Behold clicked his tongue dragging Michael away from his thoughts, “Still,” He muttered, losing interest in his nails and earning back his smirk. “It doesn’t hurt to get old St. Nick back on our side. We are set for life. And daddy needs a new pair of Gucci slides.”

Behold laughed not realizing the mistake he made. Michael’s eyes brighten and he started to smile. He just had an idea. A wonderful idea.

Slowly he leered in the doorway causing Behold to back away. Behold tried to ignore the alarm bells ringing in his ears. Michael sensed Behold’s fear, making his smile widen and his magic sizzle. The lights suddenly dimmed causing the hallways to look darker.

“I would love to meet Santa Claus. I’ll do anything to help.” Michael’s voice was nothing but sugary goodness, so sweet you could smell the honey off him. He knew that of course, that’s why he didn’t look back as he walked out of his room leaving Behold alone in the hallway.

With a sudden flick the lights went out and Michael was gone.

Behold stood awkwardly unsure of whether he just accidentally released something dark onto this world.

Or maybe Michael was just a big drama queen.

Maybe a bit of both.

* * *

The warlocks of Hawthorne’s weren’t the only ones getting ready for Christmas. The witches of Miss Robichaux's Academy where an also getting ready for the holiday cheers.

Little Miss Mallory stood covered in flour as she watched her fellow witch Coco beat a pound of dough with her fists.

“Uh – Coco? Just use the rolling pin.”

Coco ignored her, pounding erratically over the dough spearing the whole kitchen (including Mallory) in flour. “No…” _Pound_. “This…” _Slam_. “Is...” _Punch_. “Fine…”

Mallory looked down at herself knowing that she looks like a white ghost seeing her clothes and face ambushed by all the flour Coco insisted on beating. Coco’s had never cooked or baked anything in her life. Mallory would like to think it’s because of her powers, why she refused all those years. However, it was nice she was willing to learn now from Mallory. Still, Mallory can’t decide if Coco is trying to beat the calories away from the dough or if she just that ignorant.

Mallory shrugged, knowing that her cookies should be done by now. She rushed over to the oven loving the smell of baked goods. She was glad it was her turn to bake, every girl had to make at least one thing for tonight’s celebration.

“I’m not doing it!”

While at least almost everyone.

“Geez Madison it wouldn’t kill you to at least try to make something.” Zoe sputtered running after Madison, knowing full well that she cornered her in the kitchen.

Madison seemed to realize this as she spanned around seeing her only escape through Zoe. Using her telekinesis, she flitted the unused rolling pin over Zoe’s head.

Sensing a war about to erupt Mallory quickly sat her patch of cookies aside before running in the middle of the witches’ quarrel. “What’s going on you guys?”

Madison scoffed at her but dropped the rolling pin to Zoe’s delight as she knew Madison wasn’t going to use it in the first place. Madison’s gaze turned darker.

“Zoe wants me to bake for some old perve.”

Coco’s pounding stopped causing an uneasy tension to crowd the room. “Is that why we are baking all this food?”

Zoe’s smile was kind, “We are baking for Santa Claus.”

“What? You got to be kidding me! Whose grumpy old sack of balls are we making this shit for?”

Mallory cringes at Coco’s words knowing that the tension’s higher than before. She tried thinking of a better way to dissolve this before it gets out of control. Luckily Myrtle knew a perfect entrance when she saw one.

“Oh, hush now ladies,” Myrtle’s whimsical voice seemed to glide along the room as she floated her way across. “Madison is just upset because St. Nicholas gives her coal every year.”

Madison pouted, crossing her arms and unconsciously, stealing one of Mallory’s cookies. “I don’t understand why he can’t give me any presents.” She slowly broke the cookie apart eating it piece by piece with her mouth full. “I haven’t killed anyone this year.”

“Yes, Madison you’re basically a saint.”

“Wait! Wait! Hold on! Are we just ignoring the fact that Santa Claus is real?” Coco screeched,

Which Mallory agreed on hoping they can get back to the route of the main topic. Ever since she was a little girl her parents have been very adamant on breaking her sense of imagination at a young age. Christmas at her household was enduring, to say the least. She never truly hated Christmas but she never really understood the joy of it either.

Even a thing like Santa Claus seemed a little juvenile. She hoped that the other witches were just pulling a joke on them.

“Why of course he’s real!” Myrtle huffed, “He’s as real as the sunrise or Madison’s DUI’s.”

At that Madison gasped before storming out of the room. Zoe did follow her probably in hopes of comfort. Myrtle did not seem to mind as she also took one of Mallory’s cookies.

“That man is a warlock, one of the greats. And dare I say the only good one among those halls of apes. He comes every year to our celebration bringing gifts for each of us. In return, we give him all our baked goods. He loves it homemade!”

Mallory stayed silent trying to process all this information. If she was being honest with herself, she didn’t entirely believe that Santa was real. There has been no evidence to prove differently. However, she felt like the whole point of her existence was believing in the impossible.

“Oh my god! Santa’s real!” Coco jumped up and down, interrupting her thoughts. Mallory didn’t mind enjoying how Coco was able to look so young for being the oldest one of their group. “What’s he like? Is he as fat as they say? Does he have a beard? Why does he wear that hideous outfit all the time? That man needs to upgrade.”

“He is a caution.” Myrtle gasped, fanning herself, “Really knows how to get a girl hot and melting at his feet-”

“Ok TMI, Myrtle! Didn’t know you and Santa had it going on.”

“Oh, my child you be amazed,” Myrtle smirked before gracefully gliding her way out of the kitchen.

It didn’t take long for Coco’s enthusiasm to take over. She ran into Mallory almost knocking her down if it wasn’t for the iron grip she had on her arms. “Can you believe it, Mallory! We are partying with the Santa Claus! Oh my god, I want to meet Rudolph. Do you think he had a nasal problem and that’s why his nose is so red-”

Coco blabbered on while Mallory continued humbly baking the rest of her goods. She didn’t quite really believe Santa was coming to their party. Still, she noticed how everyone in the house seemed more cheerful and caring as they all worked together to make their party a success. If she really thought about it, Coco wouldn’t be with her right now if she didn’t want to celebrate. She knows eventually, Zoe will be able to convince Madison to make something. Knowing that it didn’t seem to matter whether a big fat guy in red was coming to their party. They all were together.

Call it a mushy feeling, but that just felt right to Mallory.

Just right.

* * *

 

Michael didn’t quite feel the same about his coven. He ditched them after spending five minutes sorting through holiday decorations. The Antichrist thought he would find a better way to solve the time before Christmas arrives. Fortunately, he called Ms. Mead to do some errands for him as he decided to make a trip to the North Pole.

Santa Claus was easier to find then he thought. He literally transported himself to the middle of nowhere and found a gigantic house made of gingerbread. He has no idea how the house was able to be sustainable in the snow but he digressed.

He hasn’t given into much thought on how he was going to kidnap Santa Claus. He thought maybe just throw him in a box or bury him. He decided to abandon the thought. Knowing him it will probably be ninety years later when he remembers to release him.

Now Michael may be many things but he never quite considered himself a killer. Until everyone started calling him one. He doesn’t kill for pleasure. Although he does relish the power. He knows the differences between power and pleasure only killing the people that upset him. As for Santa Clause, he has no ill feelings towards him. He doesn’t want to kill him. Maybe subdue him, you know. Just ruin his reputation so there would be no way he can possibly give presents anymore. You know, just mildly ruin his career.

Michael was feeling giddy now, eagerly knocking on the gingerbread door, resisting the urge to eat the whole house down.

He didn’t expect the stories to proceed him but here was Santa Claus who gladly answered the door looking mildly surprised. He was fat, old and wore a lot of red. Michael was only slightly disappointed that he didn’t have claws for hands. He put that thought aside before Santa could speak Michael snapped his fingers and the old fool fell immediately asleep.

Michael laughed knowing full well no matter how much the legend proceeds him to be an astonishing warlock, Michael will always be the better one.

Quickly he dragged Santa into a large box which wasn’t easy. Michael had to improvise with his magic making the box gigantic in order for Santa to fit in it. Still, Michael didn’t want to kill him and felt bad for leaving him in the box for too long without any oxygen. So, he decided to improvise again. Once he knew Santa was safely secure in the box, fully taped shut so he wouldn’t get out. He grabbed his trusty knife and stabbed the box a couple of times leaving holes for Santa to breathe. Then he teleported them back to the academy where he would wait for Ms. Mead to contact him.

Luckily it didn’t take long for her to call him. Quickly, he ran outside to their secret hiding place running straight into her arms.

She never liked to be touched but whenever she gave him a hug or a pat on the head, he wished it lasted a little longer. He would never admit it to himself but her affections are what drive most of his actions. She wouldn’t come near him if he wasn’t plotting for world domination. Sometimes he believes if he didn’t have his powers, she would never love him. Just like the everyone else in his life. But that’s a thought for another day.

“Oh, my boy!” She squealed before she released him. He held onto the cufflinks on her shirt needing some of the contact. She noticed but didn’t say anything. “Now tell me what in Satan’s name has gotten into you? You know how hard it is to get a sleigh on Christmas Eve. It took me forever trying to figure out how to steal it from a Christian church.”

“Oh Ms. Mead,” Michael exclaimed, still holding onto her. “I figured out a way to start for filling my father’s prophecy.”

At that, she grabbed onto him pulling him closer eagerly waiting for him to respond. You could say it was kind of pathetic to relish on these small moments of physical contact. Michael knew this, still, he wouldn’t deny the feeling of appreciation.

Taking a big deep breath, he braced himself for the showers of appraisal and affection he will receive. “Ms. Mead,” He said, building dramatic tension.

She nodded eagerly waiting for him to continue.

“I’m going…” He paused for another dramatic effect before slowly taking another deep breath, ignoring how she rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m going to steal Christmas!”

He waited patiently for the shouts of worship and praises but they didn’t come. Instead, Ms. Mead let go of him before backing away slowly.

Immediately he started to panic seeing the steel confusion in her eyes. He slowly tried reached for her cufflinks again realizing he shouldn’t. The needier he gets the more people he drives away.

“Ms. Mead?” He asked with caution.

She nodded towards him, quickly blinking trying to get her thoughts in check and maybe her ears check as well since she doesn’t quite believe what she has heard.

“Michael,” She breathed, “Did you just say you’re going to steal Christmas?”

Michael nodded, looking down at his feet like a child who knew they were about to be punished.

“Why?”

At that, he perked up again grabbing onto her hands knowing she hates that but didn’t care an enough to stop himself. “Yes, by stealing Christmas it will start the end of the world!”

“How?”

He let go of her hands sighing and pacing before he could answer. To most people or basically anyone, Michael looked like a crazy person. Shouting pacing, and periodically doing eccentric hand motions. “By stealing Christmas, I’m basically taking away everyone’s presents.”

“Still I don’t see how- ”

“Ms. Mead it’s clearly there! Humans are animals! Greedy! All they care about is presents! That’s what this holiday is about! Another form of wasted time and energy on things that don’t matter! Not only will this take a huge effect on the economy. But people will get angry…wrathful.”

Her smile was coming back, “They’ll have to take it out on someone.” She gently caressed his cheek and he honored the fact on how much she appreciates him.

To sweeten the pot he decided to add, “I don’t think most humans are above killing someone.”

She squealed and gave him another hug before immediately dropping her gaze. “Wait what about the sleigh? What are you planning to do with it?”

He laughed, “Well, I recently learned that old St. Nick is real. However…” He chuckled darkly, “He’s not feeling well and he needs someone to replace him this year.”

“Oh, you mean Krampus!”

He tried to ignore that but his eye still twitched. “No,” He tried to make it obvious through his conviction. “Me.”

Ms. Mead squealed again, clapping her hands with joy until she dropped her gaze and her forehead creased. “But he somehow manages to get to people’s houses all over the world and just in one night. How are we going to do that?”

“Oh, Ms. Mead you wound me!” He faked exclaimed, feeling the dark magic swirl around him. “I’m the Antichrist. I can do anything.”

* * *

Ms. Mead knew how powerful Michael was. She’s known ever since the moment she saw him that he was made of chaos and destruction. All the wonderful sins in the world wrapped up perfectly in his hands. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever anticipated him putting a levitating spell over her Sedan, jinxing her trailer latch to secure a sleigh behind it.

As of right now, she is currently flying her car in the sky while Michael is in the back of the sleigh holding a whip (not to use it on her car. That boy may be her savior but she will literally raise hell if he leaves marks on her car.) He claims it matches his aesthetic with his designer red suit made specifically for this night.

She also does not know how he convinced her to wear reindeer antlers. Maybe he cast a spell on her or maybe she just _that much_ of a devoted follower. All she knows is that she is flying in the sky past airplanes and helicopters to different countries while committing theft at the same time.

She has no idea how they are managing to travel the world in less than 24 hours but the fact that they made so much progress already shows how powerful he is. It would be wise of her to not to question him.

Each house they arrived at he took every single present. From dolls to computers to dildos, he took it all. He slithered his way around stealing trees and stockings anything that resembled Christmas. Michael managed to take.

However, she can’t seem to imagine how it all fits in the red sack that he howled on his sleigh. She believes he probably jinxed it, making it an endless pit for all these items. He was stealing at least over billion presents from rich to poor. He was basically taking all the earnings these people made to make their Christmas feel special and give something to the people they loved.

He’s a vile one.

She was so proud of him.

“Ms. Mead!” Michael shouted over his sleigh as they rode above the skies. “We only have one house left.” He smiled cruelly, “Let’s go to New Orleans.”

* * *

Unfortunately, the last house was Miss Robichaux's Academy. They landed on the roof not knowing the chimes of the bells on their sleigh would wake up one witch among the academy.

Little Miss Mallory felt a sudden impact hit her with something dark that had the strange sound of bells to go with it. She turned towards her roommate Coco to see if she also heard the noise coming from the rooftop. It didn’t seem likely as Coco rolled over snoring soundlessly in her own bed. Mallory rolled her eyes, putting on her slippers to investigate downstairs. She was really surprised that no one else heard the noise as it seems to get louder and louder as she made her way down the hall to the living room.

Maybe, everyone was still upset since Santa Claus didn’t show up to their party. Cordelia believes he must have gone to the warlocks Christmas party this year. Which sent Myrtle to a frenzy on the corruption of men. The rest of the girls were disappointed since they spent all morning baking and decorating that they felt like they had wasted their time. So many of them even went to bed early carrying the little hope they had left that Santa would bring them something nice this year. Mallory, on the other hand, didn’t feel like this year was a complete disappointment. In fact, it was one of the best Christmas she ever had. To her it didn’t matter if their guest of honor didn’t show, she had a great time spending it all with her sisters.

As she crept closer down the stairs to the living room with the many paintings of the all their Supremes. They placed a blue spruce tree as a sign of good intentions. It was quite beautiful decorated with all the girl’s ornaments. Cordelia helped pick hers out. It was an angel made of glass that glimmered gold in the light. She felt honored to have it placed on the tree and felt great placing all her presents for everyone. The girls knew they couldn’t get something for everyone so they all tried their best and put whatever they could under the tree. To everyone’s surprise, each girl tried their hardest to get everyone a gift, almost covering the entire floor with presents that it was hard to walk around the room without stepping on someone’s gift.

Somehow, she managed to walk in the living noticing almost all of the presents gone. Even some of the ornaments were missing from the tree. She panics wondering where her angel ornament must have gone to when she noticed a big black glove grabbing it from the tree and placing it in a big red bag.

The black glove belonged to a man standing almost behind the tree. What Mallory could see was his big red jacket that looked too expensive as it seemed to glower in the dim lights of the Christmas tree. His pants where red slacks to match his jacket and his shoes were black leather. He looked like he was going to a cocktail party if it wasn’t for the Christmas hat that just didn’t seem to match the rest of his outfit. What struck her most was the golden curls that peaked out of his hat.

“ _Santa_?”

Michael froze peaking over to see a small girl with big brown eyes staring back at him. He quickly leaped behind the Christmas tree hoping she didn’t see him. From what he could see the girl looked about eighteen or nineteen years old, wearing a long white nightgown that looked very modest covering her arms and her knees. She had long dirty blond hair that cascade into a pile of tangles seemingly as she woke up. Still, she looked almost angelic, the dim lights made her dress glow and her eyes brighter.

Such a pretty thing shouldn’t have been able to break his spell. Every house he had gone to he cast a sleeping spell so no one would be able to hear him. Somehow, this little witch managed to break it. He could sense the energy of her magic circle her. It made him cringe and scurry away seeing how bright it was.

He could kill her and get it done with. Still, it would be too much of a mess and he doesn’t want to get his suit dirty. Besides he already spent all his energy and magic on this mission. To use it on her would just be another burden for him.

Curiously the girl muttered, “Santa? Is…is that you?”

Without thinking Michael grunted, deepen his voice and said, “Uh – yes!”

He cringes at the ridiculousness, still the girl, didn’t seem to mind. She slanted her head to the side in a curious way, lifting one eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

“Um…” He scanned the room looking for anything that could help him out of this situation. He saw a light bulb go out on one of the branches of the tree. Immediately improvising he muttered. “I – um saw this light bulb go out and I um…was going to take it back to my shop to fix it for…uh…you.”

That explanation sounded better in his head. There was no way she could have fallen for that. Instead, to his surprise the girl held a wicked smile rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. “Oh!” She exclaimed, “Then why are you taking all the presents?”

 _Shit!_ Michael really had no explanation and wished he had killed her in the first place. He was about to do that seeing no other option until the girl began to giggle hysterically. “Are you getting us better presents.”

Michael shrugged, “Yeah that works too.” He muttered before realizing he said it in his real voice. Quickly he shouted, “Uh – yes! Yes, I am!”

The girl’s smiled widen and she started twirling a loose strand of her hair. “Is it to make up for not coming to our party today? The girls were really upset that you didn’t show up.”

He rolled his eyes. How long must he keep playing this charade? He’s at the edge of his patience wondering whether or not he should snap her neck and be done with it. It felt like this girl was playing with him and he didn’t feel like participating. Still, the more he talked to her the more her light seem to twirl around her towards him. At first, it was demeaning and he wanted to smother it with his darkness. But he couldn’t help feeling the warmth of it crowding his senses. He wondered if she felt it too.

So, without further warning, his fake voice deepened, “I was…busy at…my workshop! Very, very busy.”

He hoped that would be the end and he could carry on with his plan but before that could happen the girl had something else in mind.

“Yeah, _Santa_. That does make sense.” She looked towards him as if she could see him through the branches of the trees. Her gaze was piercing and she never once broke eye contact when she asked him, “I know your very busy Santa but all my life I wanted to meet you and since you didn’t come to the party I was wondering if you could do something for me?”

Michael tried really hard not to groan at this girl insistent blabber. His patience was running thin making the darkness in him sizzle. He made sure she felt his angry, hoping that would send the girl running towards the hills and leave him alone. Instead, the girl stood her ground pretending like she felt nothing at all.

With gritted teeth, Michael growled, “Yes, _little girl_?”

“Could I have a glass of water?”

 _Her and her wicked smile._ Without a word, Michael snapped his fingers and a bottle of water appeared. He threw it at her hoping it would hit her in the face. It didn’t, she caught it effortlessly laughing as she turned away back up the stairs.

“Thanks, _Santa_!”

“Your welcome uh-”

“Mallory.”

“Right, right. Goodnight.”

Finally, the girl was gone. Michael sighed, amazed at himself for not killing the girl seeing how annoying she was. She must be a complete moron for believing in his lie. Maybe, he was just better at deceiving the obvious then he thought…. or she was just an idiot. Either way, he was glad she was gone. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a small absence when her light disappeared. She was a stupid girl but a powerful one since she was able to find him.

He tried not to let it bother him focusing back on his mission by taking all the presents, stockings, lights and the tree leaving nothing but some hooks and wires. The one speck of food he left in the house was a crumb that was too small for even a mouse.   

* * *

Once satisfied Michael walked outside to levitate back to his sleigh on top of the house. No way was he going through the chimney, he bought a new suit after all. He was completely head over heels knowing he had accomplished his mission. When morning comes everyone in the entire world will be in complete agony without any presents. It will be complete music to his ears and his father will be so proud of him. Maybe his father will actually respond to him this time when Michael tries to summon him.

“Oh, Ms. Mead we did it! We stole Christ-”

Michael stood frozen in shock at the sight. The girl that spotted him was now dressed in a giant blue jacket and a beanie. It looked like she threw on in a hurry as she still wore her white nightgown and slippers. She looked freezing in her blue coat and a small beanie but she held her ground staring at him with piercing eyes that could melt the snow surrounding them. He turned towards Ms. Mead whose loud snoring broke the tension of this encounter. The girl – Mallory must have cast a sleeping spell over her to which Michael was grateful that she wasn’t dead. Still, the fact that this girl had cast a spell over _his_ Ms. Mead wasn’t something to be trifle with.

“You really think I fell for your disguise!” She shouted, trying hard to be menacing in her cute attire. Really, she looked precious with her face all red from the cold or her anger. Her eyes were wide and so brown it was almost comforting. Her nose crinkle and her lips stayed in a firm line waiting for him. She was just adorable. So adorable that Michael knew he could just _eat_ her up.

He smirked not at all afraid. He walked closer which startled her she took a step back almost slipping on the ice. One more step and she could fall from the roof, hopefully to her death if she landed on the right angle and cracked her neck. But he was getting carried away with himself.

“I just thought you were a moron.” He answered, taking another step forward. She didn’t back away instead she stood firm.

“You put a sleeping spell over my coven.”

“I could have killed them.”

She growled, “Why?”

He shrugged nonchalantly, “So they obviously wouldn’t wake up.”

“Why are stealing all our presents?”

Michael groaned already annoyed by this girl. He got what he wanted, she was just another obstacle trying to ruin his mission. He decided that he has had enough of her and her silly games it was time to end it now.

“Answer me!” She screamed,

How dare she demand him. The son of Satan. The new ruler of this world answer to some girl in her pj’s. It was disrespectful and he will not start this world anew with this amount of disrespect. His skin turned white as he let the darkness take over completely turning his eyes a pitch black and his skin covered in scales. He ran to her in an inhuman speed growling in his natural form seeing the frighten tears spring out of her eyes. She didn’t falter as he hoped instead, she growled back causing a burst of fire spurt out of nowhere scorching his face. He fell backward almost sliding off the roof. Dazedly he looked at her in astonishment feeling the tension rise higher like her flames.

If it wasn’t for Ms. Mead snoring in the background this scene might have been intense.

“Who are you?” Michael muttered,

In response, Mallory whispered, “Who are you?”

They stared at each longingly in hopes they will discover their hidden secrets through their eyes. Carefully Michael got up quickly catching his balance before he started to approach her. He didn’t realize he was shaking until he was only a foot away from her. Tears were in her eyes and she was shaking almost as bad as he was.

For once he didn’t know how to handle a situation. It felt like the time his grandmother kicked him out of the house. He was alone having no idea how the world works or the people around it. He assumed everyone was just like his grandmother or the ghosts of his family. Sad, disappointed, and wanting nothing to do with him. He figured it was best to leave them alone or conjure them in hopes of showing them that he could potentially be worth something. He never once thought that someone who almost had the same kind of magic could be as scared as he was.

Mallory started to hyperventilate over how strong her powers were or by the intense look Michael was giving her. Either way, Michael knew he had to take control of this situation. He stood firm trying to resist the urge to touch her. Catching her gaze before stating sternly, “My name is Michael Langdon, I’m the son of Satan. I have successfully stolen Christmas as a start of the end of the world.”

He wasn’t sure what her reaction would be. He figured out of fear or maybe admiration (hoping she could be a Satanist). What he didn’t expect was her staring back at him blinking rapidly before slowly stepping away from him laughing.

She laughed so much that she started wheezing and hyperventilating again. He really didn’t understand what could be hilarious about his confession in fact to most people it should be terrifying. She should be shaking and crying all over again. Instead, she’s holding her stomach together as she wipes away the tears from her eyes. Her laughter finally quietens down walking over to him.

“You don’t believe me?”

“No, no, I believe you.” Mallory chuckled, “It’s just the way you said it. _I’m the antichrist and I stole Christmas rawr_!”

He frowned, childishly shouting, “I didn’t say it like that!”

“You basically did!”

Michael should be angry with her after all she’s making fun of him. But it didn’t feel hurtful instead the warmth of magic started to swirl around her inviting him to join. Without thinking he allowed it to wash over him, showering in the light. The darkness in him howled and screamed from the brightness but not in pain just by the consumption. Her light was warm and comforting he wanted to be smothered in it more than anything.

Her smile wasn’t mischievous or sultry like the all the looks he has gotten before. Instead, her smile was pure and friendly making him stared blankly unsure of how to respond.

Mallory seemed to understood that walking curiously towards him, this time he took a step back unsure of what was going to happen.

“Well Michael, I’m Mallory. Now can you explain how stealing everyone’s presents and decorations is going to start the end of the world.”

This time Michael thought about it and really, _really_ thought about it. Each time he tried to come up with a response he ended up stopping himself before finally giving up. He shrugged, “Everyone will get upset.”

Mallory nodded, “Sure that’s true.”

“They might want to kill each other.”

“Now I feel like your taking it to the extreme.”

“Some will kill each other.”

“Yeah, but not _everyone_.”

He started to blink rapidly racking his brain to come up with a better solution. “The economy will go down?”

Mallory smirked sensing his discomfort, he glowered looking away refusing to meet her gaze.

Very gently Mallory stepped closer to him reaching out to gently hold his hand. His hand felt like a relief feeling the warmth against her freezing fingers, she surprised they aren’t frozen or fallen off yet, she could barely feel her legs. She peered towards him behind her lashes seeing his gaze turn sharply towards their hands almost as if he wanted to pull away. He didn’t. To her surprise, he held her hand tighter.

Quietly she asked, “Have you ever celebrated Christmas before?”

Silently he shook his head.

“I did with my family and I hated it. With my family, it was never about the presents or the decorations all of that seemed more like a nuisance to them and they celebrated it without any joy or emotion whatsoever. It was like they were going through the motions of what a family should do around the holidays. If you took their presents it wouldn’t have changed a thing.”

She didn’t realize how close they actually where, she could feel his hot breath blow against her face. She leaned closer, “It wasn’t until this year I spent it with my sisters did I realize that the presents and the decorations, they are just things to enjoy while you’re with your family. I could have never been happier then I was with them today. And I believe that was true because we celebrated how Christmas should be celebrated with your family and giving them something special to show them you love them.”

Michael didn’t know what to say to that. Christmas or any holiday was always terrible for him. Constance hated spending it with him, Ms. Mead didn’t celebrate any of the holidays and the warlocks just wanted him for his powers. He had no one.

His only chance was to impress his father by taking over the world in hopes his father will save him a seat at the dinner table in hell. Still, even that wasn’t exciting but it was the only thing he had going for him.

Mallory looked down seeing their hands interlock giving her enough confidence to say, “Michael…do you want to spend Christmas with me?”

His gaze turned sharply towards her almost about to deny her when he felt the warmth of her magic overcome him. It wasn’t like anything he had has ever felt before. It was like the darkness was no longer there but this sense of serenity. He’s been restless all this time never once feeling at peace. It frightens him knowing this strange girl had this much effect over him. She couldn’t possibly be a witch to have this much strength or purity within her. She was something else and Michael wanted to discover everything about her.

He couldn’t find the words to speak so he nodded towards her. The smile she gave him was dazzling and he couldn’t help but shyly smile back. It felt strange to form this new emotion, his toes were curling and his cheeks were red. Being around her gave him a sense of comfort but also a little nerve-racking and he couldn’t figure out why.

Mallory smirked grazing her thumb over his palm. The sight made Michael gulp causing her smirk to widen. “So, because we’re spending Christmas together that means we need presents and decorations in order to celebrate it so we need to give all of this back.”

Michael pouted, letting go of her hands and stomping his feet like a child. “But I spent all night taking them all from people all over the world! How am I going to give it back in time?”

Mallory hesitantly asked, “By any chance was there a real Santa Claus nearby?”

Michael froze remembering everything that occurred in the last twenty hours, the last memories he has is stabbing a gigantic box repeatedly.

“Oh shit,” He muttered, “I think I murdered Santa Claus.”

* * *

“You killed Santa Claus!”

Michael didn’t see the harm in bringing Mallory back with him to Hawthorne since all the boys where vastly asleep. He also figured he let Ms. Mead sleep in his bed because he felt terrible leaving her in the car.

However, he wasn’t sure of Mallory’s reaction when they reached the box just the way he left it. When he slowly dragged Santa out of it the man had a few gushing red holes that blended well with his suit.

“I – I didn’t mean to kill him! It was an accident!”

It really was. Michael looked back on how irrational he acted. Sometimes the demonic side of him just takes full effect without him even realizing it.

Mallory continued to stare at him in shock. All Michael could do was stare at her shrugging, “What can you do. Antichrist, remember.”

Mallory slowly kneeled down towards Santa Claus looking nervous. It’s been a long time since she’s done this and not on a human. She used to heal animals but humans are a different type of specimen that she lacks confidence in. She looked back towards Michael knowing he was a lost cause at helping her in any way in this situation. Still, his small smile and the comfort of his hand on her shoulder was enough encouragement to allow her to at least try.

Carefully she leaned down breathing life in hopes old St. Nickolas would come back. She breathed repeatedly just in case.

She leaned back seeing nothing change. Defeated she gripped Michael’s hand tighter wondering how they were going to solve this mess.

A loud groaned was heard before a rage of coughing starting to occur as the old man started to get up. Immediately she helped him up trying to calm her inner child knowing that she’s touching and actually meeting the _real_ Santa Claus live in the flesh.

When the man was finally up and able to catch his breath, Michael thought it would be best to get to the point of the matter. Sheepishly he leaned closer to Mallory using her for support of what was going to come next. “So, Santa, sorry I killed you. It was an accident I swear!”

St. Nick glared menacingly at the poor Antichrist, making Michael’s blood cool over. Mallory squeezed his hand before standing in front of him using her body as a shield. “I’m sorry of what he has done to you. But it’s urgent, Christmas is in five hours and we still have to deliver all these presents!”

Suddenly St. Nick’s expression changed to panic as he grabbed Michael’s hat putting it on his head running at a speed that shocked both the youngster seeing a man of his size. “There’s still time!” Sharply he glared at Michael. “Antichrist you’re coming with me and helping me fix your mess.”

“You know who I am?”

“Briefly, the devil is written all over you. If it wasn’t for this girl right here, I basically would kill you for murdering me.”

Michael didn’t know what to say to that. If he was told that a couple of hours of ago, he would have lost his temper going into a rage fest. Probably killing anything that came his way. Looking back at Mallory he didn’t feel the urge. Instead, she gave him a comforting smile pulling him along. Her hand was warm, everything was warm and he didn’t feel cold or angry at all. He followed her like a moth follows a light. He should feel angry knowing everything he had worked for had gone to waste.

He saw her gleamed at Santa’s Claus’s sleigh of reindeer's, eagerly wanting to pet one.

No, the night didn’t go to waste. Not at all.

* * *

Everything they said about Santa Claus was true. The man was a powerful warlock. He sped through light years getting everyone all around the world their presents. And Michael sat in the ride also house hopping and giving everything he stole right back. Mallory made it a game to see who could go to the houses the fastest. Which Michael couldn’t refuse. He’s very competitive and beat her victoriously.

It didn’t seem to bother her that much and Michael didn’t feel like gloating for long. Eventually, the sun was rising and the day was breaking. Santa Claus dropped them at Miss Robichaux's Academy.

Surprisingly it was bittersweet knowing that he might never again see one of the greatest warlocks in history. Probably, due to the fact that Santa would never want to see _him_ again, but he digresses.

“Santa, I do want to apologize, I made a terrible mess of your holiday.”

“Yes, you did!” St. Nick huffed, “The next time you get the urge to steal someone else’s holiday I’d listen to her!” He pointed towards Mallory, “She’s the only one that makes sense around this insane asylum!” With another word, Santa dropped coal into Michael’s hands and flew off on his sleigh not even letting out a “ho ho ho” for a sense of closure.

Strangely Michael felt indifferent as he looked upon his coal, palming it through his hands. Awkwardly he turned towards Mallory who gave a small giggle before reaching out her hand. “I promise we’d spend Christmas together.”

He smiled, already reaching towards her before she even spoke.

Together they walked inside the house seeing all the decorations put back up and the endless presents of all the witches surrounding the tree like a shrine. Mallory knew that everyone was about to wake up at any moment. She knew if any of them found Michael it would cause a scene and she didn’t want to start any drama especially today. However, she still led Michael to her room knowing she had to face Coco.

Surprisingly Coco wasn’t there, probably gotten up early to wake everyone up to open presents. Mallory smiled and nervously looked towards Michael. She never had a boy in her room before. Never in her wildest dream would she ever believe the first boy would be the Antichrist. He looked at her before shyly looking away causing a blush to spread on his cheeks.

He amazed her, from going to menacing to an adorable within minutes. Mallory couldn’t figure out why she felt so much trust in him. The darkness was basically overflooding him to the point where there couldn’t be any part of him not consumed with evil. But there was. A small part of him revealed light, so bright and pretty that Mallory had to touch and marvel at it. She thought he would push her away, instead, he welcomed her. Allowed her to touch him, feel him, and understand his powers. In return she allowed him to understand hers. Maybe it was just her influence but she had a hard time finding the darkness now. Sure, it was there, but it was hard to find a place that wasn’t covered by her light. And she couldn’t help but hoping that maybe he liked it.

Shyly she patted a spot on her bed. He sat obediently gazing at her as if she held the stars. It took her by surprise that she jumped up immediately rushing out with an “I’ll be right back.”

Michael frowned, wondering what he did wrong to make her run so quickly. He hoped she didn’t change her mind and leave him like the rest of his family. He doesn’t know how much rejection he could handle in his lifetime.

Finally, she came back just in time before he had gone into deep self-loathing. She appeared nervously with her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on heels of her feet. “It’s very last minute, but I figured Christmas isn’t Christmas without a present to give.” She revealed the things she was holding, behind her was a tray of cookies with dead roses. “I didn’t have time to get you what you wanted for Christmas. And since these weren’t eaten yesterday, I thought you might like them.”

Michael didn’t say anything reaching out for one of the dead roses. Curiously he admired the rose as the petals crushed in his hands just by the simplest touch.

Mallory’s face went red, “I – I thought dead roses would be more your thing since your really into all the dark stuff and I thought maybe live ones where just too cliché for you and I-”

Michael shushed her by shoving the dead rose in her face. Not aggressively but enough to stop her nervous blabber. He wanted her to watch what he was about to do.

He closed his eyes thinking very hard at how he was going to pull this off. When he felt her light touch giving him the sense of encouragement that he needed. Before her eyes, the once dead rose was now alive and well. The red was bright as ever and the thorns picked.

Michael opened his eyes astonished that he actually accomplished something without destruction. All his life he’s been able to destroy, never once was he able to make something new. Now for the first time, he gave life.

He handed the rose towards her, “This is yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Michael and Mallory our my new obsession. I have so many stories ideas about them. The only problem is I'm a slow writer. If you guys think I should write more stories about them let me know. Otherwise, I hoped you enjoyed the story and Happy Holidays!


End file.
